


Leatherbound

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Cock Tease, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius was always a fun subject to paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leatherbound

When you’ve lived for five hundred years, sometimes life... or the “unlife” as the case may be... got a little stale. Not that Armand had much to complain about. Eternally seventeen, near indestructible, and endowed with intelligence, beauty and talent? Well, it was all worth it, to have to feast on a little blood here and there. Still, there were times when Armand grew bored. And when Armand got bored...

“Is this really necessary?” Marius complained from the chair. “My legs are falling asleep.”

Looking up from the canvas, Armand gazed at his creator and lover; the vampire was equally beautiful, with pale hair and blue eyes in contrast to Armand’s dark features. Unlike Armand, Marius was ancient and, to Armand, the most powerful vampire in the world. It made the situation all the more amusing for Armand; he couldn’t help but waggle the paintbrush at Marius, smiling brightly. “Of course it is. I haven’t painted in forever, and I’m dreadfully out of practice.”

Marius sighed. “I meant the restraints!”

“Ah!” Armand still smiled, going back to the painting. The leather bindings on Marius’ arms and legs were purely a matter of sport; he’d wanted to see if he could pin the older, faster and wiser vampire to the chair before he could react. Maybe doing it when Marius had been asleep was cheating, but Armand cared very little. “You could get out of those if you wanted, my dear.”

“Not without ruining the chair. It’s over a hundred years old.” Marius sounded positively glum. “Are you almost done?”

Armand chuckled, setting down his paints and walking to Marius. Kneeling in between Marius’ legs, he looked up at Marius with an innocent expression. “Oh, I’m not done. Not quite.”  
  
“What are y--” Marius stopped, sucking in a breath as his pants were suddenly unbuttoned. “Armand, you demon. That isn’t f-fair.”

Because it wasn’t polite to talk with one’s mouth full, Armand said nothing. Marius writhed against the leather shackles, biting back a whimpering moan as his body neared a blessed release. Close, so close... But then Armand stood, smiling as he turned and walked towards the door. “Now I’m done. Goodnight, Marius.”

There was a cry of protest, and Armand chuckled as he walked to the bedroom; it wasn’t too long before the hundred year old chair was in pieces.


End file.
